


Caught in the Riptide

by im_fairly_witty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie, Tony's assigned hero name is Riptide hence the fic title, Tony's been hiding a super power his whole life and is fine with it, and then everything gets complicated, but the government wants him to step up to a new group of supers they are training, to have an example to vigilantes that they should get registered and regulated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty
Summary: Violet Parr’s almost-boyfriend Tony Rydinger has super abilities he’s hidden his whole life. That is, hidden until the government asks him to join their new “exemplary taskforce” of new Supers to pave the way for legalized, registered, and government-employed Supers.Tony has never wanted to be a capital S Super, but he figures that if participating in what he’s assured is really just a publicity campaign is how he can help defend his country against non-registered vigilantes like the Incredibles, then it’s his duty to do his best. Of course, the newly christened Riptide soon realizes that nothing is quite as simple as it seems.Fanfic for the Riptide!Incredibles AU. A post-movie Incredibles 2 au belonging to @edorazzi (on tumblr).





	1. The Offer

 

**Part 1: The Offer**

“And then my family’s going on a trip next week,” Violet said, flipping on her blinker as they drove through an intersection, “so I don’t know when I’ll be back from that.”

“I can’t believe how many things your family does together.” Tony said, smiling as he stared out at the heavy rain hitting the car window.

He could feel the water all around them, falling from the sky, pelting the windshield, running across the pavement under them and spraying from the spinning wheels of the car as they drove. It made him feel alive. If he were alone he’d have the windows all rolled down.

“Oh, well, I mean, I guess,” Violet said, blushing a little as she turned the wheel, “my dad’s always making us go, and my mom’s always-”

“No, no, I think it’s cool.” Tony said quickly. He and Violet had been spending time together for months now, but she still got embarrassed over the funniest things. “I think it’s really neat that your parents want to spend so much time with you, even if it’s always so last minute. I mean, I wish I could see you more, but I get it.”

“Well, thanks.” Violet said. She was smiling that adorable little smile she did when he knew she wanted to smile big, “And thanks for being cool with it.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t?” Tony said, playfully elbowing her, “I mean, you’re the one chauffeuring me to work.”

“Stop it Tony, I’m driving.” Violet said, laughing as she elbowed him back. “Sorry we’re taking all these side roads, Center Street is still all torn up, I hope you’re not going to be late.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just tell my mom we forgot about the construction.” Tony said, “I guess the Incredibles sure had a blast taking out whoever was trying to rob the bank last week.”

“The DMV.”

“What? I thought they said it was the bank on the news?”

“I mean...it might have been the bank.” Violet said, casually shrugging her shoulders as they drove into the parking lot of the Happy Platter, pulling around back, “I don’t really pay attention to the news I guess.”

“I don’t really either.” Tony said, unbuckling his seatbelt as she parked the car in the back alley behind the restaurant, “All this Super politics stuff kinda goes over my head to be honest.”

“Don’t forget your umbrella,” Violet said as he opened his door, “you’ll get soaked.”

“Thanks.”  Tony said, grabbing his black umbrella and opening it with a grin as he stepped out of the car, right into a puddle that came up to his ankles. “I don’t mind a little water though.”

“Well, you’ll mind a lot of water if you start your shift looking like a drowned rat.” Violet said with an amused look, “You’re already in your work clothes, you won’t have time to dry off.”

Tony leaned down to see her one last time, obediently holding the umbrella over himself to stay dry.

“You still want to come over to do homework tomorrow after school?” he asked, leaning his arm against the top of the car door.

“Only if we  _finally_  watch that dumb movie you keep bugging me about afterward.” Violet said.

“Aw, come on Vi!  _Creature from the Black Lagoon_  is a work of art!” Tony teased, “You just watch, it’ll be a classic someday. I think it’ll be on at seven tomorrow night, I’ll double check which channel.”

“I’m  _only_  watching it so I’ll have some peace.” Violet said, rolling her eyes in mock irritation. “I’ll bring the popcorn.”

“Perfect.” Tony said, stepping back so he could shut the door as Violet rolled the window down. “I’ll call you at like ten tonight, when I get off work.”

“Sounds good, my dad should be off the phone by then.” Violet said, “Have a good shift, Tony.”

“Drive safe, Vi.”

Tony backed up as she rolled the window up and put the car in reverse, waving at him as she pulled out of the alley and then drove away, disappearing into the pouring rain.

Tony wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve having her as a friend, but whatever it was, he was glad he’d done it. And maybe, if he wasn’t reading all the signs completely wrong, they could even be more than friends soon.

He looked down at his shoes, they were completely soaked through to his socks. He smiled as he splashed his right foot a little, then closed his umbrella. He looked up into the stormy grey sky, stretching out his arms as the rain pelted him, soaking him to the bone in seconds.

The water was probably freezing, but even when he was a kid water temperature had never bothered him, whether cold or hot. He spread his fingers wide, letting the feeling wash through him. Every part of him tingled with energy, the water around him feeling like possibility, wanting him to reach out, to let it become a part of him.

But...he was already late for work. And besides, even in a back alley someone might see him.

He took a last deep breath of the stormy air, and then pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the back door of his family’s restaurant and letting himself into the kitchens. Mom would be expecting him to be waiting tables already, meaning he had to get out to the front.

He left sloshing footprints across the tile floor of the empty, half-lit backroom as he tossed his umbrella in the corner. Tony closed his eyes, taking in a breath and letting himself feel the water that was dripping off him, the water plastering his hair down, the drop of water dripping off his nose.

He took a careful breath, and then raised both his hands, imagining that he was pulling off a blanket. He opened his eyes as the water on him pulled forward and then off him, gathering into a clear mass floating in front of him, leaving his work uniform and hair completely dry.

He smiled to himself as he carefully moved his wrists, sending the water running through the air and splashing into an old sink, only some of it sloshing onto the floor. He reached out to the spilled water on the floor with his mind, commanding it to gather itself up and sending it up and into the sink with the rest.

Tony grinned as he quickly ran his fingers through his mussed hair and straightened his work uniform bowtie. His breath was a little shaky, but it was worth the satisfaction of an “insta-dry” as he called it.

Only his parents knew about his...skill, and he rarely used it, but he did have a couple small tricks that made life easier when no one was around.

He walked to the sink, turning on the tap for cold, and then walking to the other end of the counter to grab some of the plastic pitchers sitting on the shelf. He arranged a set of plastic tumblers on a serving tray, then looked over at the running tap.

Normally he’d just walk the extra five steps back to the sink to fill the pitchers the normal way...but there was still so much energy running through him from the storm he could still feel raging outside.

He might as well have just a  _little_  more fun before getting to work.

He reached out with his mind to the tap water, beckoning it forward with his hand and angling it into the two pitchers he had set on the counter. It took extra focus to keep the running water in the air, but he squinted his eyes, keeping his hands steady as he imagined running an imaginary hose from the faucet to the pitchers, carefully filling them both before letting the stream of water drop back into the sink with a splash.

Tony leaned against the counter, chuckling a little at his slight dizziness as he took a second to collect himself. He picked up one of the pitchers, inspecting it smugly. Not too shabby.

“That’s quite a party trick you have there, young man.”

Tony jumped, whipping around in panic, the pitcher he was holding sloshing water all across the floor.

A man in a trim suit walked out of the shadows on the other side of the room, an amused smile on his face.

Tony’s mind somehow blanked and screamed at him at the same time. The man had seen, he’d seen him use his power, he knew he wasn’t normal. Was he just a patron who’d wandered into the back looking for the bathroom? Was he from some kind of superpower tracking organization? Was he going to arrest him?

“I, I wasn’t, I didn’t-” Tony stuttered, taking a step back and clutching the mostly empty pitcher.

What if the man was a _villain_?

“Hold on there son, calm down.” the man said, chuckling as he held out a hand, “My name is William Gibbons, I’m just here to talk.”

“C-customers aren’t allowed in the back, Sir.” Tony said, his voice cracking and his brain switching into autopilot as he stared at the man’s outstretched hand.

“Hydrokinesis.” Mr. Gibbons said, putting his unshaken hand back in his pocket, “That’s an incredible power, ever use it for anything bigger than filling water pitchers?”

“No sir, Supers are illegal.” Tony said, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the water pitcher’s handle. “I mean, I think they are, I don’t really listen to the news that close, I just do little things, I mean, I try not to, I mean-”

“I’m sorry to have caught you on your shift Mr. Rydinger, but I have a proposition for you.” Mr. Gibbons said, pulling over two bar stools from the side of the room and sitting on one, waving for Tony to sit on the other. “I’m an agent for the United States Exemplary Taskforce committee for the Superhero Registration Accords initiative. Ever heard of it?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Tony said, cautiously scooting onto the other stool, “I mean, I’ve heard of the accords, everyone’s heard of that I think. Not the other one though.”

What he  _wanted_  was to run out of the room, but it was way too late for that. Besides, if Mr. Gibbons was going to hurt or arrest him he already would have, right?

“Well, that’s because the “other one” is a highly classified government project.” Mr. Gibbons said, tugging on the cuffs of his sleeves, “Which is why before we go any further I ask that you keep the subject matter of this conversation between us. I am bringing you into a conversation of utmost importance, one of national security.”

“Of course, yes sir.” Tony said, sitting up straight on his stool.  _National security_?

“Times are changing Mr. Rydinger, as you’re probably aware,” Mr. Gibbons said, “there’s been a shift in our society recently with the re-emergence of Supers. While being a Superhero, and to some extent having super powers, has been illegal until very recently, we’re now seeing more and more individuals step up to the opportunity to use their powers in public. What’s your opinion on it, Anthony?”

“I, well, I guess everyone’s just trying to do their best.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders, unable to fight off a rising sense of deja vu, “I mean, I know Supers do a lot of damage to buildings and roads, but as long as they’re protecting innocent people I think that’s something good, right? I know there’s a lot of people who are using their powers for bad too though, I guess I can see both sides.”

“You’re a smart kid.” Mr. Gibbons said, nodding, “That’s a very diplomatic answer. Tell me Anthony, have you ever considered being a Super?”

Him? A  _Super_?

“Not since I was really young I think.” Tony said, laughing nervously, “I mean, the whole idea sounds cool to any kid I think, but all I can do is throw water around. And I wouldn’t want to break the law like that anyway, filling glasses is one thing, but I would never go running around trying to stop crime, I’m not like, like the  _Incredibles_  or anything.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, you’re exactly the kind of person that I’m looking for.” Mr. Gibbons said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a business card, handing it to Tony.

He tipped the card towards the light, the words “Exemplary Taskforce” glinting back at him.

“This is going to be a time that is very confusing for a lot of Supers,” Mr. Gibbons said, watching him closely, “whether they’ve been participating in illegal activity, or doing their civic duty like yourself and obeying the law. The last thing that the government wants right now is for mass chaos to break out, we don’t need everyone who can buy a set of spandex starting to moonlight as a “hero” in their spare time. There need to be rules, there needs to be order. There needs to be an example set for the coming generation of Supers, and I would like you to be part of that.”

“I, what?” Tony said, looking up, “But I’m not a Super, I mean, my power isn’t really good for anything but drying off quickly.”

“That’s only because you haven’t trained your skill,” Mr. Gibbons leaning forward on his stool with a smile, “imagine what it would be like to walk outside into that rain right now and be able to reach out and stop every raindrop for miles around. Imagine being able to dive into the ocean and having all that water respond to your command. Being able to divert rivers to put out fires, containing explosions and debris with a wall of water, immobilizing criminals with the flick of your wrist and a puddle.”

Tony sat on his stool, holding his half-full pitcher of water and hearing the rain pounding the roof above him. For a moment he did imagine. The breathtaking rush that controlling that much water would be, how incredible it would feel to spring into action to help others with his power.

To not be afraid to live that part of himself out in the open.

“Well, when you say it like that it does sound pretty cool.” Tony said, smiling at the business card, “What...would someone on your taskforce do?”

“The taskforce is going to be a group of brand new heroes,” Mr. Gibbons said, “Supers who will be examples of heroes at their peak. Instead of being vigilantes operating with homemade equipment and their own rules, taskforce members will receive professional training, identity protection, publicity management, and a government issued paycheck for their services.

“The reason that Supers were outlawed was because of the unchecked destruction caused by well-intentioned vigilantes playing by their own rules.  _This_  time around we’re going to show everyone that Supers and the government can work together, and that it’s better for  _everyone_. No more chaos, everything legal, Supers will finally be able to fully integrate into society. Their efforts will be a proper career, a way to build a safer world for us all.”

“That does sound pretty cool.” Tony said softly.

A world with legal Supers. A world with Supers who could be trained and paid and protected. A world where having powers would never have to be illegal again and everyone could be safe.

“I have school though,” Tony said, looking away from the card, “I have a job helping my parents with the restaurant. I’d really like to help, but I don’t know if I’m good enough to help so many people, there has to be someone better, someone stronger who wants to fight.”

“That son is what we call humility.” Mr. Gibbons said, smiling, “And believe it or not, it’s perhaps the rarest power a Super can have. If you choose to join the taskforce you won’t have to worry, your schooling will be finished with private tutors and your parents will receive a stipend that will cover  _much_  more than your half-time table bussing shift, believe me.

“As for strength, that’s what the training is for, and besides, the goal of the task force is not to be soldiers, it’s to have a group of levelheaded Supers that can be ambassadors to the public. Supers who can set an example for others to follow, to show unity and organization to help reign in vigilantes before they come back in full force.”

“And...if I say no thanks?” Tony asked, scratching the back on his head.

“It’s entirely up to you.” Mr. Gibbons shrugged, “There would be a legal silence agreement I would ask you to sign to keep this conversation to ourselves, and then you would be free to bus tables in peace for the rest of your high school career. There’s plenty of other law-abiding Supers out there who would be able to fulfill their duty to serve their country, to take our nation in the right direction, to set an example for the entire world of what unity and freedom really looks like.”

The whole world. A whole generation of Supers. Thousands of people, of kids like him, who’d hidden what they could do their whole lives.

Tony looked down at the water left in his plastic pitcher.

It was crazy, it was completely out of the blue, but...was it really that crazy when he thought about it? He never  _really_  wanted to be a Super, a real hero out on the streets, but he’d been born with his talent anyway, and he was already a firm believer that people who could help others should.

“Can I think about it?” Tony asked, looking down and rubbing his thumb over the business card.

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect you to make this kind of decision on the spot.” Mr. Gibbons said, getting off his stool and straightening his hat, “I’ve already spoken with your parents and they’ve given their permission if you’re interested.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyes widened. Mom and Dad had always been alright with his ability, but he’d never really, well,  _talked_  to them about it before.

“They understand that you have a unique talent, and that if you choose to develop it legally into a career serving your country that it’s your choice.” Mr. Gibbons said, putting his stool back against the wall, “Of course, I would recommend that you speak with them about it as well. I have another stop here in town before I head back, but when you’ve made up your mind my number is on the back of that card. Don't lose it, and remember that if you agree to join, the sooner you let me know the sooner we can start your training.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony said, getting up from his stool and slipping the card into his apron pocket, this time shaking Mr. Gibbons’ hand when he offered it. “Thank you for coming and talking to me about this, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“You’re a bright kid Anthony,” Mr. Gibbons smiled, “I know you’ll make whatever choice is best. I hope to hear from you soon.”

And without another word, he turned and left the kitchen. Leaving Tony standing alone with his half-full pitcher, and a business card that felt like it was burning a hole in his apron.

Tony stared at the wall for a long minute, his head a mess of thoughts.

He walked to the back door, almost in a daze, propping it open to see the rain still coming down hard outside.

A real Super. Really helping people. Helping bring order and unity. Something that only someone like  _him_  could do.

He reached out a hand, pulling some of the rain over to fall across his palm, dripping off his fingertips.

This was something he could do.

 

 


	2. Old Friends

 

William Gibbons double checked the address typed on his file as he sat in his parked car, looking through his rain-covered windshield at the house standing on the other side of the curb.

According to his sources, which were reliable, this was the most recent residence of the Parr family, who weren’t the least bit difficult to track when you knew what to watch for.

Bob was one of the few supers reckless enough to actually have children with another super, three children, and keeping a group of five supers a secret in any context was a struggle. Even the Phantasmics back in the day had used a remote ocean location as their base to try and stay hidden, and they had been four  _adults_.

William sighed, tucking the Parr’s file into the inside pocket of his jacket along with the Rydinger boy’s. He retrieved his umbrella from the passenger’s seat, opening it with a snap as he stepped out of his car and into the miserable weather outside.

He picked his way up the driveway, avoiding even the most shallow puddles as he walked past the two parked cars to the front door. He rapped on the door, keeping his umbrella open despite being under the eave. You could never be too careful with water.

He straightened as the door swung open, revealing an entirely too huge man hulking in the doorway.

“Hello?” Robert Parr asked, a friendly smile on his face, “Can I help you?”

“Hello Bob,” William said, extending a hand, “nice place you’ve got here, can’t say it quite stacks up to the Incredible cave though.”

Bob stiffened mid-handshake, staring at him. His eyes getting wide with recognition and his grip tightened.

“Blaze?” he said in disbelief, “What are you doing here? Wow, it’s been, what, sixteen years?”

“Give or take.” William said, pulling out of the handshake, “I’m making house calls today and your family’s on the list. May I come inside to speak to you all for a moment?”

“I...I don’t...”

Bob’s smile was clearly struggling and his grip visibly tightening on the door, leaving slight dents in the wood.

As nearly out of control as always.

“Honey, who’s at the door?”

They both looked over as Helen Parr came up behind Bob, balancing a babbling toddler on her hip.

“Helen, you remember Will?” Bob said, his voice tight as he stepped aside.

“Blaze!” Helen’s face lit up with a smile. “Oh my goodness, Will, it’s been so long! How are you?”

“I’m doing very well, it’s good to see you Helen.” William said, smiling as he accepted her eager side hug. “And this must be Jack-Jack? A polymorph I’ve heard, you must be very proud.”

“He’s the worst troublemaker on the planet.” Helen said fondly, “But what are you doing out in this rain? I thought you hate this kind of weather.”

“You could say that I hate it with a fiery passion.” William said with a grin.

“You've still got your terrible sense of humor I see.” Helen said with a smirk. “Come on in Will, what brings you to these parts?”

“I can be fairly witty when I want to.” William said, gratefully stepping inside and closing his umbrella, walking past a no longer smiling Bob. “I’m actually here on business today, I have a proposal for your family.”

He dropped his umbrella into the umbrella stand, catching the way Bob and Helen glanced at each other warily.

“To be honest, we’re a little tired of proposals right now, Will.” Bob said, closing the front door, shutting the storm outside where it belonged. “We’re still recovering from the last one.”

“So I’ve heard.” William said, unruffled, “The whole  _world_  heard about that particular disaster with the Deavor siblings, a particularly unpolished performance from you both.”

“I don’t think you know the whole story on that one Will,” Helen said, her old patiently stern voice coming back as easily as if a decade and a half hadn’t passed since they’d last talked, “there were some special circumstances that-“

“You allowed yourselves to be completely taken in by three different villainous private investors in a matter of months,” William said, cutting her off as he straightened his cuffs, “nearly jeopardizing the fate of Supers around the world both times. Impressive.”

“Why are you here, Will?” Bob asked flatly.

“I’m here on behalf of the United States government.” William said, looking Bob in the eye, “Supers are coming back into the public eye, and this time we’re going to do it right.”

“If you’re implying that-“ Bob started.

“Mom! Dash took the remote and won’t give it back!”

“I had it  _first_ , you won’t stop hogging it!”

They all looked over as two young teenagers came into the room, aggressively pulling a tv remote between them. They stopped abruptly when they saw him, although neither of them let go of the remote.

“Who’s that?” The boy asked, looking at Helen.

“Agent William Gibbons.” William said, smiling. “You must be Dashiell, a speedster, and you’re Violet, a forcefield generator, right?”

“Is this the new Mr. Dicker?” Violet asked coolly, relinquishing the remote so she could fold her arms.

“Kids, this is Will,” Helen said, “he worked with us and Uncle Lucius back in the old days, he was a Super called Blaze. Apparently he works for the government now.”

“I do, and I’m actually here to offer Violet and Dash a place on the government’s elite team of young supers.” William said, pulling two business cards out of his jacket pocket and holding them out.

“Kids, I don’t think that-“ Bob started, reaching to take the cards instead.

But the cards were already in Dash’s hand, the boy having snagged them faster than the eye could follow.

“Exemplary Taskforce?” Dash read off a card, tipping it back and forth to see the words glint as he handed the other to his sister. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“Back in the day when your parents and I were Supers everyone made up things up as they went along.” William said, pointedly turning his back to Bob as he faced the kids, “Everyone was a vigilante, and some of us caused a lot of damage because there was no one regulating the free for all. The result was that Supers everywhere were outlawed, we all had to go into hiding.”

“We’re  _still_  in hiding,” Dash said, looking up from his card, “it sucks.”

“I completely agree, it does suck.” said William, “Which is why now that Supers have a chance to become legal again, I’m helping to make sure that we never have to hide again. I’m helping to put together a team of brand new supers that can set an example for other Supers all over the world that we can work together and be trusted.”

“Is this seriously your Super registration bit all over again?” Bob asked, stepping back into his line of sight, “Will, you beat that horse to death years ago, no one wants what you’re selling.”

“Society wants what I’m selling, Bob, and if you had an ounce of sense you would too.” William said dryly, “Having Supers registered and regulated by the government is the only way to keep things from falling apart again. Do you really want your children having to raise their families in secret like you did? Do you want them working desk jobs at hack insurance companies because their vigilante peers repeat history and spook the public into another witch hunt?”

“Bob, Will,” Helen said sternly, stepping between them both, “I know it’s been a long time since we saw each other, but let’s not pick up where we left off. Bob, he has some good points and has come a long way, we deserve to hear him out. Will, I’m going to ask you to remain civil while you’re in our home.”

“My apologies, Helen.” William said, nodding and straightening his collar, despite knowing it was already perfectly straight.

“He’s not recruiting the kids to be his government-funded puppets.” Bob said, folding his massive arms tightly enough for the fabric to strain.

“Violet, Dash,” William said, turning to them, “times are changing, and you two both have amazing talents that could help a lot of people. You both have experience using your powers that other Supers your age don’t. It’s because your parents broke the law, twice, but you can still use that experience for the greater good, to be real heroes.”

“So the government would be telling us what to do?” Violet said, raising an eyebrow.

“The government would be giving you two valuable training, identity protection, transportation, and public relations opportunities, as well as a hefty paycheck. It would be a career you could grow into for the good of society.” William said.

“Wait, you mean we’d get  _paid_  to go out and stop bad guys?” Dash said, his eyes getting wide. “We’ve just been doing it for free!”

“We don’t need the government’s money to know when to do the right thing.” Bob said through gritted teeth.

“Bob, I know you have good intentions, but _l’enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs._ ” William said, relishing the confused look on Bob’s face.

As long as Helen hadn’t learned French in the last decade or so he was still  _technically_ keeping her civility rule.

“The reality is that I’m letting you all in on the ground floor, as a favor.” William said, looking over them all, “The age of the vigilante is over, this is a generation of order. With the rise of the Exemplary Taskforce, formal registration of those with Super abilities is going to become mandatory. Those who wish to use them in public settings will be licensed, regulated by law, and have received official government sanctioned training. Anyone who does not register will be considered an enemy of the state, and will be subject to arrest or worse.”

He paused a moment to let that sink in.

“This isn’t a philosophical hobby horse of mine anymore, it’s the future.” he continued, “I’m giving your children the opportunity to join their peers in creating a new generation of Supers, to pave over the illegal reputation they’ve already begun to build by following in your footsteps.”

“We’re doing good work Will,” Helen said, ice in her voice, “we’re teaching them good ethics.”

“And ripping up Center Street while you’re at it.” William said, inspecting his thumbnail. “Your anonymity is letting society turn a blind eye for now, but can you really foot those kinds of expenses as a family later when the lawsuits start up again?”

“Dad, I don’t get it, why is the Taskforce bad?” Dash asked, keeping the card away from his father when he reached for it.

“It’s because...because it’s...Helen, back me up here.” Bob said, sighing in frustration.

“What your father is trying to say is that he doesn’t agree with the idea of the government owning people.” Helen said, her arm snaking to the other side of Dash and snatching the business card from him before he could react. “And I don’t either. I understand why you think this is a good idea Will, none of us want to go underground again, but at the same time I don’t see why treating every Super as a weapon that should be at the government’s disposal. Who’s going to be in charge of the taskforces to make sure  _they’re_  ethical? What happens if Supers are told to do things they don’t personally agree with? Will they lose their “licenses”? Be arrested?”

“Naturally there’s complexity involved in such a landmark program.” William said, keeping his voice as calm as he could, “And I appreciate that you recognize that. In fact, the second reason I’m here is to see if you would be interested in joining the management of the Taskforce. You’ve always been a smart one Helen, you could help us solve those very questions as we reach them. Your experience and insights would be invaluable as we train up the next generation.”

“And I assume that I’d have to register in your program to do so?” Helen said, managing to look condescending while having a toddler tug on her hair.

“Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you.” William said, lacing his fingers together behind his back, “All the old NSA files have been transferred to the accords database. You and Bob and everyone else from the old days are already registered, meaning that any super-involved actions you take as of this moment are illegal and punishable by law until you complete the accords licensing program.”

“You can’t just do that!” Violet burst out, surprising William, who had been bracing for the adults to be the ones yelling, “You didn’t have their permission! You don’t own Mom and Dad, you can’t control them like that, that’s messed up!”

“Yeah, that’s messed up!” Dash said, looking at his sister and parents, but William could hear the lack of fire in the boy’s voice. The young man was siding with them out of loyalty, not conviction.

“Will, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Helen said, stepping closer to Bob, who glowered over her shoulder, “We do not support this program and neither of our children will be joining your taskforce. We will do whatever it takes to resist this legislation, you aren’t going to find any support in the Super community for this.”

“Tell that to the dozens I’ve already recruited.” William said, leaning over to retrieve his umbrella with a thin smile. “You’ll have to come around eventually. When you do, give me a call.”

Violet looked him right in the eye, bubbling the business card she held in a small glowing forcefield. The bubble abruptly shrank, crushing the paper card down to a compacted wad of lint that she then let fall to the carpet.

“It was almost nice seeing you Will.” Helen said, her free hand stretching over to return the second business card to him. “I believe we’ll be seeing you again, in court.”

“I’m contractually obligated to tell you that your children have four months before they are automatically grandfathered into the accords as well.” William said, closing his hand around the rejected card, “Meaning that until the legislation takes effect in July, Violet and Dash will have temporarily have legal immunity to use their powers outside of accords legislation. Unlike you two. I would suggest that they spend that time considering whether or not they would like to be criminals for the rest of their lives, since by then the Taskforces will have proved to the public that registered supers are our best chance as a society.”

“Then that’s four months we’ll use to our advantage.” Bob said, his hand crushing the doorknob as he opened the front door for him. “Don’t come back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” William said, making eye contact with Dash as he discretely let the card he was holding flutter to the ground. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you when July comes.”

William glanced down at the floor as he walked out of the door and opened his umbrella. The card was gone. Snatched faster than anyone could possibly see.

The door was unceremoniously slammed shut behind him as he walked down the porch steps and back into the rain.

The visit hadn’t been a complete waste then, he wasn’t about to delude himself into thinking that Dash was convinced, but he was young and easily intrigued. He would be loyal to his family for now, but when the going got tough he would remember the business card guiltily stuffed in the top drawer of his dresser and start to wonder if his parents really knew best when all his peers were part of the taskforce.

Bob and Helen had always been a lost cause, William had known that from back in the glory days, but their children could both still be convinced and saved.

The girl, Violet, wouldn’t be pulled in by curiosity alone like her brother, but having the Rydinger boy on the Taskforce was a secret weapon that the Parr family would never see coming.

William smiled to himself as he ducked back into his car, stowing his umbrella by the passenger’s seat. He’d been waiting and planning and preparing for this chance for years now.

The seeds had been planted. All he had to do now was follow the plan and wait for them to come to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to both @edorazzi for allowing me to expand their au and her fantastic headcanons, as well as @mistrel-fox for geeking out with me and generating excellent ideas in the process!

**Author's Note:**

> ______________
> 
> Hope you enjoyed part 1, I’ve been captured by this au and as usual will be chasing it as far as my excitement takes me. (Which my long-time readers know is usually pretty far.) 
> 
> I have at least a couple more chapters in mind for this au, so be sure to follow my tumblr and AO3 to catch the next chapter as soon as it posts. Many thanks to @edorazzi on tumblr for starting this au with their wonderful artwork and headcanons, and for welcoming me on to write for it! Their ideas are fantastic and so fun to work with.
> 
> Cheers,  
> \- Wit  
> in-fairly-whitty.tumblr.com


End file.
